ACUTE
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: forbidden love story nyaha!
1. Chapter 1 Miku's POV

Ingin aku rasanya mengulang saat-saat itu..

"_Hei, Miku!"_

Kau menggengam lembut tanganku.

"_Waaaa…!"_

Dan dia juga ikut tertawa bersamaku.

"_Hahahahaa…!"_

Sungguh..

"_Kaitooo..! Waaaaa…!"_

"_Ahahahahaa.."_

Aku sangat ingin mengulang,

"_Fuyuuuhh.."_

"_Capek ya, Luka?"_

Masa-masa itu.

"_Iya, aku lelah sekali.."_

* * *

"Miku, hari ini kita pulang bareng, kan?" tanya Kaito padaku.

"Iya dong! Eh, tapi.."

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau pergi ke tempat Luka sebentar.."

"MIKUUUUUU…!" pekik Luka.

"Nah, itu dia datang!" Aku berlari dan memeluk Luka.

"Hei, hei, nanti Kaito cemburu padaku loh.." Luka melepas pelukanku.

"Emangnya Kaito bisa cemburu sama cewek?" tanyaku polos.

"Ya iyalah! Nanti dia marah ceweknya aku ambil, haha.." Luka tertawa kecil.

"Beuuuhh.. dasar kalian ini.." Kaito mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Aw, Kaito! Sakit, tahu!" ringisku.

"Jadi nggak kita pergi sekarang? Udah lama nih kita nggak nginap bareng.."

"HAH? Nginap bareng? Ka..kalian.." wajah Kaito berubah menyeramkan.

"Ya amplop, itu kan udah biasa di kalangan percewekan, Kaito! Kamunya aja yang katrok!" aku menjitak kepala Kaito.

"Ya udah, kalian hati-hati ya! Luka, jagakan Miku untukku!" Kaito mengecup dahiku.

"Iya, iya, kau juga. Kau kan kadang bisa ceroboh." Sahut Luka sambil menarik tanganku.

"Dadah Kaito sayaaaaaangg…!" pekikku. Ih, lebay deh..

"Iyaaa.. hati-hati Miku cintakuuuuuuu…!" balas Kaito.

"Dasar pasangan lebay." Luka tak mampu menahan tawa.

"Huahahahahahaaa..!"

* * *

"Lukaaa.. Lukaa.." aku menggelayut manja di bahu sahabatku itu.

"Napa?" balasnya.

"Tambah sirupnyaa.." kataku manja.

"Ambil sendiri nih.." Luka menyodorkan sepitcher sirup blueberry favoritku.

"Makasih ya!" aku menuangkan sirup ke gelasku. Kusesap. Glek. Habis sekali teguk.

Kuperhatikan Luka yang asyik dengan komputernya.

"Lagi ngapain tuh?" sahutku.

"Oh, ini? Mau bikin scrapbook foto-foto liburan kita, yang sama Kaito itu loh," kata Luka. Matanya masih lekat di monitor komputernya.

"Lihat dong, lihat! Woooowww…" aku takjub. Sahabatku yang satu ini memang serba bisa.

"Haha, ini belum seberapa, kali.." Luka tersenyum saat melihat wajah begoku yang takjub akan karyanya itu.

"Luka, ajarin doooongg.."

"Kan ada buku panduannya."

"Aku pinjam ya?"

_Puppy eyes mode: ON._

"Boleh."

Aku langsung memeluk Luka.

"Tapi jangan rusak ya? Aku nggak mau itu jadi buku yang kesekian kali kamu rusak," kata Luka.

"Siiipp..!"


	2. Chapter 2 KAITO's POV

"Kaitoooooo…!" pekik seorang gadis dari gerbang sekolah.

Yap, dia adalah gadisku, Miku.

"Yo!" aku berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

"Ahh.. Kaito! Malu ah, di sekolah!" kupandang pipinya yang bersemu merah jambu.

"Hoi, Miku. Tungguin dong.."

Ah, itu Luka, sahabat Miku.

"Eh, sori deh Lukaa.." Miku melepas pelukanku dan menggandeng Luka.

"Sori ya Kaito, aku ganggu waktu mesra kalian," ujar Luka lempeng.

"Yaaa.. yaa.." jawabku.

"Kaito, aku ke kelas dulu yaaa.. Dah Sayaaaaanngg..!" Miku menarik tangan Luka dan pergi meninggalkanku yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

* * *

Aku membaca balasan SMS dari Miku. Sebelumnya aku mengajaknya pergi mencari buku berdua, tapi..

_**My Kaito..**_

_**Hari ini aku nggak bisa nemenin kamu pergi cari buku ensiklopedi buat tugas kelompok kita, tapi aku tahu siapa yang punya itu buku..**_

_**Minta sama Luka ya?**_

_**Love.. **_

Wah, hari ini nggak bisa jalan sama Miku, dong?

Ya sudahlah, aku langsung tancap aja ke rumah Luka.

* * *

"Luka!" aku memencet bel rumahnya.

_Cklek._

"Hoh, Kaito. Kupikir tukang tagih kartu kredit.." sambut Luka.

"Jahat amat sih, emangnya gue semenyeramkan itu.." aku meletakkan sepatuku di luar pintu dan masuk ke ruang tamunya.

"Ada apaan nih datang ke rumah?" tanya Luka sambil menaruh segelas air putih di meja.

"Mau pinjam ensiklopedi punyamu dong!" kataku.

"Hah? Napa nggak cari aja sendiri sama Miku? Lumayan kan, kencan.." sahut Luka.

"Mikunya nggak bisa diculik hari ini," keluhku.

"Wah, ensiklopedinya dipinjam tuh, ama teman," ujarnya.

"Gimana dong?"

"Kok malah nanya aku?"

"Humm.. Cari sama-sama aja yuk?" ajakku.

"Hah? Nggak apa-apa nih sama Miku?" tanyanya. Ada keraguan pada suaranya.

"Dia pasti ngerti kok," yakinku.

"Ya udah, tunggu aku ganti baju dulu." Luka beranjak pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali lagi dan..

"Ya udah, ayo berangkat," katanya singkat.

"Kamu cantik banget.." desisku pelan.

"Hah? Biasa aja kali." Luka melangkah keluar lebih dulu.

"Anu, cari ensiklopedi di mana ya?" tanyaku. Huh, bego kau, Kaito..

"Di pasar ikan. Ya enggak lah! Kita ke toko buku.." jawabnya sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Eh, kamu bawa kendaraan, kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya," jawabku.

"Lumayan, hemat ongkos pergi pulang.." gumamnya.

"Ayo naik!" aku menstarter motorku.

Luka duduk di belakangku.

"Pegangan yang erat ya!"

"Jangan ngebut."

* * *

Yah, singkat cerita kami menemukan ensiklopedi itu di toko buku. Karena sama-sama lapar, kami memutuskan untuk makan dulu sebelum pulang.

"Jadi.." aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?" sahut Luka yang asyik dengan makanan pesanannya.

"Kalian makin lama makin lengket ya?"

"Hah? Sama siapa?" tanyanya.

"Kamu sama Miku.." jawabku.

"Iya dong, kami kan sahabatan. Eh salah, kita kan sahabatan."

"Wah, aku senang!"

"Napa?" tanyanya heran.

Pesananku, banana split, tiba.

"Aku senang bisa ikut kalian berdua, hehe.." aku nyengir kuda.

"Ohh.." Luka masih menyantap pesanannya, es krim _sundae strawberry_.

"Kata Miku, kamu bikin scrapbook foto-foto yang waktu liburan kemarin?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Belum jadi seratus persen sih," jawabnya.

"Nanti aku minta ya,"

"Sama Miku aja,"

"OK.."

Tapi, mengapa saat bersama Luka, hatiku berdebar lebih hebat?


	3. Chapter 3 Luka's POV

Siang hari sangat panas sekali. Aku menyeka keringat dengan tisu. Lalu aku melihat Miku lewat.

"Luka!" panggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Meiko ngajak belajar _fruit carving_, mau ikut?" tawarnya.

"_Fru..fru what_?"

Miku terkikik.

"_Fruit carving_, memahat buah begitu.." jelasnya.

"Oh, okelah.." kataku.

"Ya udah, kita ngumpul di rumahnya entar.."

"Anu, rumahnya di mana ya?" potongku.

"Entar aku jemput deh," sahutnya..

"Aku tunggu deh.." responku.

Miku memelukku. Aku tersenyum.

"Oh iya, ini _scrapbook_nya udah jadi."aku mengambil _scrapbook_ dari dalam tasku.

"Aku lihat di rumah ya! Ah, itu Kaito datang!" Miku kembali berlari menghampiri Kaito.

"Sayang! Gimana, dapat kan ensiklopedinya?" tanya Miku pada Kaito.

"Iya, dapet kok, berkat bantuan Luka." Kaito mengerling padaku.

"Haha, Luka kan baik! Udah baik, manis lagi! Ya kan, Lukaa..?" Miku menggelayut manja di bahuku.

"Haha, iya, iya.." aku menahan tawa. Tapi tawa itu terhenti saat aku menangkap sekilas pandangan Kaito ke arahku. Pandangan itu, bukanlah pandangan biasa..

"Eh, Luka, kami pergi dulu ya," pamit Miku. Kaito menstarter motornya.

"Hati-hati ya, kalian.." aku melambaikan tangan. Kembali kutangkap tatapan Kaito sesaat sebelum dia melajukan motornya meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

Aneh.

Kaito kenapa, ya? Tatapan itu, seperti tatapan..

Ah, sudahlah! Kok aku berpikiran macam-macam sih? Kaito kan, milik Miku.

Tabah Luka, tabah..

_

* * *

Ting tong!_

Seseorang memencet bel rumahku. Siapa ya?

_Cklek._

"Hah! Kaito?" aku terkejut.

"Hei, um.. nggak ganggu, kan?" tanyanya.

"E..enggak kok. Silakan, silakan masuk." sambutku sambil gelagapan.

"Panas banget hari ini." Kaito duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahku.

"Nih, air putih." sodorku.

"Wah, Luka emang pengertian!" Kaito meneguk habis air putih itu.

"Habis dari nganterin Miku kamu lanjut ke sini? Ada apaan sih?" tanyaku sambil mengambil tempat duduk di bagian sofa yang lain.

"Nggak, cuman mau main ke rumah Luka aja, nggak apa kan?" tanya Kaito.

"Bukan masalah nggak apanya sih, tapi nanti kalau Miku.."

"Sssshh.." Kaito menaruh telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Bisa nggak, kita nggak ngomongin Miku dulu?" ujarnya. Ini nggak seperti Kaito yang kukenal..

"Ma..maksudmu apa sih?" tanyaku heran dan sedikit ketakutan.

"Aku.."

_Plilililililipp.._

"_Handphone_ Luka bunyi?" tanya Kaito. Aku mencari _handphone_ ku dengan panik.

Ya, betul kan, dugaanku.

"Dari siapa?" Kaito merangkul bahuku.

"Miku.."

"Disilent aja.."

"Halo?" aku menjawab telepon itu.

"Lukaa.. aku udah siap, aku ke rumahmu ya!" katanya ceria.

Gawat!

"E..eh? ke rumahku? Oh, oke deh.." kataku gugup.

Telepon terputus.

"Kaito, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang," aku memasang mimik wajah serius, dan melepas rangkulannya.

"Biarkan saja dia," ia menyentuh rambutku dan memainkannya.

""Serius nih! Aku nggak pengen dia tahu kalau kita.."

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Duniaku serasa runtuh saat mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulutnya.

"Apa? Aku, jadi kekasihmu? Kau sudah punya Miku, Kaito! Kau.."

"Aku teramat mencintaimu lebih dari Miku." ia menatapku tajam.

"Tapi, sejak kapan.."

"Perasaan itu tumbuh begitu saja," tak terdengar beban pada suaranya.

"Tapi, aku.."

Kaito memelukku erat.

"Kau tak harus melakukan ini.." aku mulai menangis.

"Percayalah padaku." bisiknya lembut.

"Bisakah kau, mencintaiku?" lanjutnya. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

"A..ku.."

Dalam beberapa detik wajahnya dan wajahku bersentuhan. Yah, kau pasti tahu apa yang kami lakukan saat itu.

_Plilililililipp.._

Tak ada niatku untuk menjawab telepon itu. Sepertinya aku..

Mulai menikmati permainan ini..

"Nghh.. Kaito, aku.." aku melepas diriku darinya.

"Maaf ya, aku mau ganti baju dulu." aku melangkah ke kamarku.

"Mau kemana? Aku antar ya?" tanyanya sambil mengikutiku.

"Nggak usah, aku baru ingat, aku ada janji sama Miku mau ke tempat Meiko."

"Nggak boleh ikut, nih?" Kaito memelukku dari belakang.

"Ahh.. Kaito.. lepas.." aku meronta.

"Aku lebih suka memelukmu, daripada dipeluk Miku," ujarnya manja.

"Tapi aku.."

"Luka! Luka, kamu di mana? Di kamar ya?" suara seseorang terdengar, Miku? Dia sudah tiba? Cepat sekali! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Sekarang kau harus benar-benar pergi sebelum terlambat, Kaito!" seruku.

Tapi ia masih tetap memelukku.

"KAITO!"

Aku terkejut.

"Mi..Miku?"

Ternyata Miku sudah ada di depan pintu kamarku! Berarti dia, dia telah..melihat semuanya..

"Pergilah kaaauu.. pergi dari hidupkuuu… bawalaah rahaaaasiiaaamuuu yang tak ingiiinn.. kutahuiiii…" Miku bernyanyi sambil menangis.

_Lagu apaan itu? _batinku.

"So..sori, tadi, abis denger MP3nya Syehrina.." Miku mengelap air matanya.

_Gaje nih yang bikin songfic! _dumelku dalam hati.

"Miku, ini, ini nggak seperti yang kamu.."

"Nggak seperti yang aku bayangkan, gitu? Lancang banget sih kamu peluk-pelukan sama kekasihku!" hardiknya. Kupingku panas sekali.

"Hei, aku yang memeluknya, kau tahu itu!" seru Kaito.

Berani sekali kau, Kaito!

"A..apa?" desis Miku dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Aku, aku mencintai Luka," ucap Kaito tegas. Ekspresinya menjadi serius. Ruangan ini rasanya menjadi gelap gulita dan penuh aura tak menyenangkan.

"Kau..?" ekspresi Miku menjadi seperti gadis-gadis di telenovela.

"Cih.." aku mencibir.

"Apa kau juga mencintai Kaito, hei Luka?" tanya Miku.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku bingung kata-kata apa yang harus aku katakan saat ini.

"Ya," aku menelan ludah.

"Aku mencintai Kaito." ujarku.

"Begitu rupanya.."

Udara serasa dingin menusuk.

"Siapa yang kau pilih, Kaito? Aku atau Luka?" tanya Miku dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku.." Kaito terbata.

Miku merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sebuah..

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pisau itu?" aku ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu, salah satu dari kita harus lenyap detik ini juga!" jerit Miku dengan uraian air mata.

"Siapa yang akan kau lenyapkan?" pekikku, terjepit antara rasa berang, juga ketakutan. Kaito masih memelukku.

"A…aku.." tubuh Miku bergetar, seperti menggigil.

"Siapa?" aku mulai menangis.

Miku menunduk. Genggamannya pada pisau semakin erat. Ia mengarahkan pisau itu ke dadanya.

"K..kau?"

"Jangan gila, Miku!" kata Kaito.

I..ini keterlaluan..

"Selamat tinggal, jangan ingat-ingat aku lagi.." lirih Miku. Pisau itu menembus jantungnya.

_Bruukk..!_

"MIKUUUUUUUUUUUU….!"

Terlambat, Miku tak bisa mendengarku lagi. Aku menangis, mengapa aku begitu egois, sampai aku secara tak langsung telah 'membunuh'nya.

* * *

2 hari kemudian, aku menghadiri acara pemakaman Miku. Aku menyapu air mataku. Kulihat Kaito yang berdiri di samping kanan makam Miku. Ekspresinya dingin. Seperti ada pancaran penyesalan dalam matanya.

"Luka!" panggilnya setelah acara selesai.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyaku dingin.

"Aku, minta maaf padamu.."

"Minta maaflah pada Miku," potongku dengan suara bergetar. Lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya.

Hatiku memang hancur, aku tak bisa menutupi itu, namun..

Aku memandang scrapbook foto-foto liburan buatanku. Rasanya aku ingin mengulang kembali waktu agar aku bisa menikmati kembali masa-masa itu.

"_Fuyuuuhh.."_

"_Capek ya, Luka?"_

"_Iya, aku lelah sekali.."_

* * *

-author nangis di bawah pohon cabe-

Oalaaahh… ternyata Luka's POV yang kepanjangan! Maafkan aku Miku, Kaito! TTwTT

-dihajar Miku dan Kaito XD-


End file.
